Love Machine
by Hbksexygirl
Summary: Laura is Trish Stratus' best friend, and even travels to some shows with her, Laura cant help but fall in love with Randy Orton, all over again...The question is, will she and Randy become closer? Comments wanted :)
1. I Just Want You

**Love Machine**

I dont own any of the characters, cept myself, - Laura. Anyway I'm not that new at writing fan fiction, sorry i never finished the other fan fic, maybe i will finish it, who knows. But anyway heres to a new fan fiction , please feel free to comment!

My favorite Wrestlers - Randy Orton,Chris Jericho,Edge,Hbk,Triple H, Batista,Sly, and manyyy more - but those are the main ones!

Have fun Reading :) Remember - COMMENT!

Chapter 1 : I Just Want You

It was a warm summer Friday at the arena, Laura was talking to the WWE diva Trish Stratus, who was her best friend. Laura was backstage to just simply cheer on Trish. Laura knew most of the guys backstage, but one of them was the one she wanted more than anyone...His name was Randy Orton.

Trish looked at Laura "So your coming to the little get together tomorrow right?" Trish said looking right at Laura.

Laura wasnt even paying attention, she was looking right past Trish,she was looking at Randy Orton. She saw him with a few fans signing autographs, and posing for pictures. Smiling,and laughing with little kids.

Laura sighed...Trish looked at her "Hello earth to Laura, wake the hell up!" she said snapping her fingers.

Laura looked at Trish "Im listening,sorry!" 'Oh please' Trish thought 'She's still in love with Randy' she thought again.

"Face it Laura, your still in love with Randy, I thought you said you were over him!" Trish said confused.

"Im sorry, I,I,just look at him.." Laura said looking over at Randy.

Trish turned around and looked at Randy..Then glanced back at Laura.

"Ok so you ARE coming to the get-together tomorrow at 5...right?" Trish asked again.

"Of course!" Laura said happily "Who else is coming?"

"Chris (Jericho) of course, and thats all, except I have one more person I want to invite.." Trish said looking straight at Laura.

"Oh ok, sounds good."

Chris Jericho was Trish's current boyfriend they've been together for 3 months.

Trish signals for Randy to come over, Randy see's this and politely tells the fans he has to go.

"Hey whats goin on ?" Randy asked cheerfully.

"Oh nothing...I was wondering if you'd like to come over for a get-together tomorrow at like 5." Trish ssked

"Perfect, since we have saturday and sunday off, for a break." Randy said smiling.

"So whose gonna be at this little get-together?" Randy asked questionly.

"Oh just me,Chris,and Laura too" Trish said smiling and looking at Laura - then back at Randy.

"Great sounds good...See you around guys, i have to go get ready for my match!" Randy said running near the entrance curtains.

"So, its gonna be a fun day tomorrow." Trish said glancing at Laura."You do know that Randy likes you right?"

Laura looks at Trish "You always say that, i doubt its true." Laura said, and ran over near the curtians for the entrance, she saw Randy stretching for his match and just stared sighing and smiling. His entrance music hit, and out he went, Laura stood there peeking through the curtains and watching him throughout the whole match...

'Tomorrow's my ownly chance' Laura thought to herself...

First chapter - any comments?


	2. A Phone Call

Chapter 2 : A Phone Call

It was 7:00 a.m and Laura woke up looking up at the ceiling and smilling...

"Today's my day" She said feeling confident. She was still sleepy and it was only 7:00 so she figured she'd go back to bed...

3 hours later, she wook up, got out of bed, and got some coffee.. She kept smilling, but there were a few times that she had doubts about this whole thing.

As she was sitting in the kitchen with her coffee, the phone rang.

She went to pick it up.

"Hello" She answered, cheerfully.

"Hey its me Randy" He said in a kind of upsetting mood.

Laura spat out her coffee when she heard his voice...'Randy,calling me?' She thought to herself

"You there?" Randy said  
"Yeah, Im here, sorry about that" Laura said covering up.

"Listen, my car broke down and..." Randy started to say but was cut off...

"Sure, I'll give you a ride" Laura said smiling

"Thank you so much! Your the greatest, I love ya! Bye!" Randy said and hung up the phone.

Laura hung up the phone...she went CRAZY, running around the house...

"HE SAID HE LOVES ME! OH MY GOD! WHAT DO I WEAR?" she said screaming!

It was only 11:00 now, so Laura had the day to figure out what she was gonna wear, and all.

She picked up the phone and decided to call Trish.

"Hey" Trish said

"Hey! im like freaking out! Randy called me, and asked for a ride to the get-together, he also said he loves me!" Laura shouted at the top of her lungs.

Trish laughed "Woah hun, calm down!"

Laura didnt care, she only cared that the man she loves, said he loved her..Could it be true or was he just in a good mood?

"I wonder if he meant it" Laura said asking Trish.

"The mans got a crush on you, and has for 1 month now." Trish said with a positive voice

"Thats what you think,but I have a hard time believing people, especially when it comes to this." Laura said calming down.

"He told me he likes you, trust me."Trish said.  
Laura just twisted her mouth.

"Still dont believe me?" Trish asked.

"Yeah sorry" Laura replied

"Its alright, anyway, what time is it now?" Trish asked

"12:00. Time goes by fast when your running around the house screaming." Laura said laughing

Trish laughed along with Laura.

"SHIT!" Laura said loudly.

"What?what happened?" Trish asked concerned.

"Randy didnt tell me what time to pick him up..." Laura was very confused.

"Call him and ask him." Trish said using common sense.

Laura was so nervous and replied "Ok when we get off the phone ill call him." She said with a positive attitude  
still having some doubts.

They finally said their goodbyes at 1:00

Laura picked up the phone, her palm getting sweaty. She dialed his number, she knew it by heart.

"Hello." Randy answered in the sexiest voice.

"H..Hello...It's me Laura. You never told me what time I should pick you up." Laura told him.

"Oh,sorry sweety..." Randy went on and told her what time..But Laura didnt hear - as soon as she heard the word 'sweety' she immeditaly dropped the phone and went crazy...

"Laura? you there?" Randy asked.

Laura picked up the phone. "Yeah..sorry..um what was the time again?"

Randy laughed "You forgot already? Come at like 4:00."

Laura thought that was early, the get-together wasnt til 5:00 but she wasnt gonna complain.

"Ok thats fine, I'll see youlater then..." She said.

"Bye hun!" Randy said hanging up.

Laura hung up..and again spazzed out, going nuts.

"HE CALLED ME SWEETY, HE CALLED ME HUN!" She screamed running around.

At 2:30 she went into the bathroom,undressed and took a shower.

As she was washing herself, she thought about Randy,She thought about his warm touch,and how his skin would feel on hers,  
She smiled scrubbing her chest area, and thinking about him.

As she stepped out of the tub,she looked in the mirror, smiled and dried her hair.

She glanced at the clock, it was 3:15.

She finished getting changed, and brushed out her hair.

She was wearing a mini-skirt and a short shirt showing her belly a little. The shirt said "I got my eye on someone"

And on the back it said "So dont try anything"

She thought it'd be cute and maybe impress Randy.

At last it was 3:50.

She grabbed her purse, and out the door she went...


	3. No Turning Back

Chapter 3 - No Turning Back

As Laura was driving, she kept thinking about what to say to Randy when she got there, and how to make a conversation without stumbling over her own words and messing everything up.

She was at Randy's house at last. She looked around, this was the first time she'd ever been to his house. She always knew where it was, but shenever had a chance to go inside it.

She looked in the mirror, fixed her hair and opened her car door while silently praying to herself.

Laura walked slowly to the door, she was so nervous and was thinking about turning around and going him  
'I have to go in, I cant go back now' she thought to herself. She then lost all her confidence,turned around and started to  
walk back to her car' Just then she heard a voice..

"HEY" she looked around confused...

"Over here!" She heard the voice again.

She turned around slowly, and there he was...

She looked him up and down, he was wearing sandals,dark blue nike shorts,a light blue shirt and a nike hat.

"Hey...where were you going?" Randy asked confused.  
"Uh..no where just back to my car to look in the mirror and fix my makeup.." Laura said trying to not show how nervous she was..

"Your makeups fine, you look great." Randy said making Laura blush.

Laura tried to calm herself down...and then said "Thanks...you look great too" She said smiling at him.  
"Well what are we standing out here for?Follow meinside." Randy said motioning for Laura to follow behind him.

'Not a problem, I like the view from back here' Laura thought giggling as she follows Randy.

As they walked inside Randy turned around.

"Whatcha giggling about?" He said smiling.

"Oh..Nothing." Laura said looking around. "Beautiful home.." She said looking at his sparkling blue eyes.

"Thanks, hey..I didnt give you directions, how'd you know where my house was?" Randy asked as Laura stood there loss  
for words.

"Uhhhh..Well, I've been around the area, and seen you here a couple of times." Laura said lieing.

The only reason she knew where his house was, is because she practically begged Trish to show her where Randy's house was. She looked around at the pictures, and saw one of Randy with a girl about his age, next to him. She frowned, and looked away..

"So...who are these pictures of?" She asked trying to get an answer on who this girl was.

Randy walked over to where Laura was and pointed at each picture on the wall.

"This is of my dad, Cowboy Bob Orton." He said pointing

"This one is of my grandmother." He pointed again

"And this is of me and my..."

Laura cringed and crossed her fingers hoping it wasnt his girlfriend..

"sister, Becky." Randy continued.

Laura smiled brightly. "She's pretty, and defintley looks like you."

"You saying I look like a girl?" He said laughing.

"You know whatI mean" Laura said hitting him gently with her purse. But she didnt pay attention to where she was hitting...So as she swung her purse, it hit Randy right in his groin..

"Ouch!" Randy said holding his crotch area..

Laura panicked "Oh shit, im sorry..Really..Ill get some ice." Laura ran intothe kitchen and opened the freezer gathering some ice and putting it into the bag.

As she did this, she stood there to thing for a second..'I didnt hit him that hard...to where it'd really hurt!'

"Hurry with the ice please!" Randy shouted.

Laura snapped out of her thoughts and ran into the living room.

She didnt know what to do, so she put the ice on the table.

Randy looked at her..."Put it here.." He said pointing to his crotch.

Laura hesistated and took a deep breath, of course she didnt have a problem with putting the ice there..But she was nervous.

She put it gently on his groin area. Randy sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much." He said kissing her on the cheek.

A couple minutes later, he was all better, it was now 4:30.

Laura sat on the couch and put the TV on, she flipped through channels and stopped on Spongebob.

Randy came into the living room, sat next to her and said  
"Spongebob sucks!"  
"No he doesnt!" Laura said laughing and nudging Randy.  
"I dont wanna watch spongebob!" Randy said grabbing the controller,laughing. Laura laughed and tugged on the controller, they kept fighting over it and laughing. At 4:50 Laura finally stopped tugging on the controller.

"Fine its yours." She said laughing and getting up.

Randy stuck his tounge out at her.

"But you should know that the get-together is in 10 minutes." She said sticking her tounge out at Randy.

Laura and Randy were both sweating from fighting over the controller for so long.

So finally Laura grabbed her keys, and they went out the door into the car..

As they were driving Randy kept popping in different tunes. Laura smiled and glanced at him, She was beginning to feel comfortable around him, but she was still so nervous about the get-together, and especially the sleeping arrangements, since they were going to be sleeping over.

She bit her lip and tried not to stare at Randy, he just looked so adorable, sitting there and bobbing his head to the music, and looking out the window.

They finally arrived, they both got out of the car. Laura went to open the door, and Randy was behind her...

'What happens tonight, could change my life for the better, or for the worse' she thought to herself turning the knob..


	4. A Big Mistake

Thanks for the comments, i appreciate it, and keep them coming!

Chapter 4 The Get-Together

Laura rang the doorbell, with Randy behind her.

Chris came to the door and opened it.  
"Hey, come on in." Chris said smiling,

They both walked inside and Laura sat down.  
"Hey man whatsup?" Chris asked and did a secret handshake with Randy.

Laura rolled her eyes and laughed.  
"Wheres Trish?"

"Kitchen making some food." Chris replied

Laura got up and walked inside the kitchen.

"Hey Trish!" She said smilling and hugging Trish.

"Hey how'd it go with Randy?" Trish asked wanting to know.

Just then Chris and Randy were talking..

"Shh" Randy said putting his finger to his mouth and walking towards the door to listen to Laura and Trish's conversation.

"It went really good, Im starting to feel comfortable around him." Laura said honestly.

"Well get comfortable, because you'll be fucking him before you know it." Trish replied.

Laura laughed "Oh shutup, I doubt he even likes me." She said looking at Trish with a frown.

"LAURA I TOLD YOU..." Trish started screaming

"I know, you told me he likes me..but i have to find out for myself, i have to know if its true!" Laura said shrugging.

Chris looked at Randy.

"You sure you should be listening?"He asked.

"Yeah..its about me." Randy replied still listening.

Just then, Laura heard Randy tell Chris he's listening, so Laura whispered to Trish so Randy couldnt here.

"Randy's listening.." Laura said whispering.

"Ohh.." Trish said quieting her voice.

"So yeah isnt Edge SO hot?" Laura said kiddingly, wanting to make sure Randy didnt know she liked him.

Randy's heart sunk..He walked away from the door and ran upstairs into the bathroom.

Chris shrugged and sat down.

A few minutes later Trish and Laura came walking out of the kitchen.

Laura looked around and panicked. She saw no Randy.

"Whered Randy go?" Laura asked confused.

"Bathroom upstairs, seemed upset or something." Chris said shrugging.

Laura sighed, Trish looked at her face. Laura's face showed how upset she was.

Trish walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.  
:"Randy...is everything ok?" Trish asked.

"Uh..yeah..ill be out in a minute." he replied

Randy wiped his face, and went out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

He quickly walked into the kitchen and stood near the counter.  
Laura looked at Trish.

"Trish..Help...he looks upset!" Laura said frowning.

A few minutes later Randy came out of the kitchen.

"I think its best that I leave. Im not feeling well." Randy said holding his stomach and pretending he was sick.

He started to walk out the door..just then Laura ran after him..

"NO! RANDY! DONT LEAVE!"

What will happen? Will she tell Randy how she feels?How will he react? Can she get him to stay!


	5. Stay For Me

Sorry for lack of update, ive been busy!

Chapter 5: Stay For Me

Randy turned around...suprised and what Laura said.

"Why? I really have to go.." Randy said trying to leave.

Laura grabbed his hand and wouldnt let him go.

"Please,stay,for me!" Laura said looking into his eyes.

How could Randy say no to that face that Laura gave him.

"Ok, I'll stay." Randy said looking kind of embarrassed.

Trish looked and Laura and Randy. She could see the love between the two, the way they looked at eachother.

Trish walked into the kitchen to talk to Chris.

"They really have to be together, you know they like eachother!" Trish said explaining it to Chris.

Chris looked at Trish and was confused "Why do you want them together so badly?"

"They love eachother, and Laura really wants to be with him!" Trish said shrugging.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Randy and Laura were still talking.

"You sure your ok?" Laura asked hoping Randy would tell her the truth.

"Im fine, dont worry, I was just a little um sick..yeah." Randy said not even knowing what he said.

"Ok..." Laura said looking away.

There was a long pause of silence, then Trish came walking in.

"Randy, kitchen,now." Trish said.

She pushed Chris outside of the kitchen, and lookd at Laura "You two, talk. I have to talk to Randy." She said.

"DONT TELL HIM!" Laura yelled as Trish walked back into the kitchen.

"So you like him?" Chris asked.

"..Y...Y..Yeah.." She said smiling.

"Well ask him woman! He's in love with you already! Go up to him, and kiss him!" Chris said laughing.

"Yeah, go up to him and kiss him, great advice!" Laura said rolling her eyes and sitting on the couch.

"Well..I hope your ready for tonights sleeping arrangments." Chris said laughing.

"HUH?" Laura asked.

Chris walked upstairs saying "Oh nothing.."

Back in the kitchen.

"Randy...just ask her out." Trish said loudly.

"No, how do I know if she likes me? Im not gonna look like an ass, and have her reject me."

"...Forget it, I dont want to get in between this." Ttish said walking out of the kitchen.

Randy looked at her leaving and said to himself 'between what?'

"OK Randy, get out here." Trish said.

Randy comes out of the kitchen.

"Sleeping arrangements...well I only have two room and two beds, Chris and I are obviously sharing one, so Laura and Randy..you'll be sharing one too." Trish said smiling.

"Uhh.oh ok..." Laura said turning red.

"Yeah..thats fine." Randy said turning red too.

They ate, and laughed...Laura kept stalling so they wouldnt have to go to bed.

She was very nervous about sleeping with Randy.

A few minutes later, Trish looked at the clock "11:30, damn lets all go to sleep and call it a night!" Trish said getting up.

Chris nodded, Laura and Randy sat there nervous.

They got up and went upstairs...

What will happen when they have to share a bed? Will they reveal how they feel about eachother?


End file.
